The invention provides a solar cell generating alternating current in response to light. A central region of given conductivity type semiconductor material is disposed between first and second regions of intrinsic or invertable semiconductor material. AC gate driver means alternates the induced polarity type in the intrinsic or invertable regions such that hole-electron pairs generated by light radiation diffuse alternately and in opposite directions between the alternately generated pn junctions between the central region and the respective first and second intrinsic or invertable regions, thus generating alternating current.